


Different Landing

by VampirePaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kara landed on Themyscira, Amazon Kara Zor-El, Foster Sisters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Instead of Kara's pod landing on North America, to be found by Clark Kent, it lands on Themyscira, to be found by Hippolyta.





	Different Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bad_pheasants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/gifts).

Hidden away from man was Themyscira. On it lived the Amazons as well as creatures that were thought to be no more than myth as far as the wider world was concerned. Some of the greatest warriors that had ever walked the Earth lived here, and amongst them were the princesses.

Diana was the elder of the two. She knew all about how to get around the island without anyone else noticing, how to slip out of the palace and go adventuring. It was her that came up with their plans for escape from the palace.

Kara was the younger of the sisters. She knew about the stars. The island was still new to her and she was inquisitive about everything.

They were equally matched in strength, but in other areas they were different. Kara could fly. Diana could talk to animals. Kara understood the world of science better. Diana understood the world of magic better.

“Come on, Kara,” Diana said as she led the way through the forests. “I want to show you something.”

Diana was running ahead of her sister. Both of them could move supernaturally fast, but Diana had more experience with it than Kara. 

They came out into an old overgrown temple that was in ruins. In the middle were statues of a man and a woman, Artemis and Apollo. They were twin gods of the moon and the sun.

Kara looked around. “I don’t understand. I’ve seen statues of the twin gods before.”

Diana shook her head with a grin. “They are like us.”

* * *

It was night on Themyscira. Diana sat on her mother’s lap as they watched the stars, on the far side of the island, away from the rest of the Amazons. Hippolyta was telling Diana the old stories, about the world before the Amazons had come to live on their island, when man was good, and the gods walked the Earth. They were on the beach, the waves punctuating Hippolyta’s stories. Hippolyta had been telling Diana the story of the birth of Artemis and Apollo when Diana’s eyes traced a path of light across the sky.

“Mother, look,” Diana pointed up at a streak of light crossing the sky.

“It’s a shooting star,” Hippolyta said. The streak was getting closer and closer. “Diana, stay behind me.” There wasn’t time to move and Hippolyta instead twisted around to shield Diana with her own body. The shooting star crashed into the water, sending a swell of water up over the beach, swallowing woman and girl.

* * *

“How are they like us?” Kara asked. “They are twins and one is a boy and the other is a girl.”

“You see Artemis was born first,” Diana said. “She then helped her mother give birth to Apollo.”

* * *

Diana peeked over her mother’s shoulder. In the water was a great piece of metal, with glass parts. Through the glass Diana could see a little girl with blonde hair. The girl had been sleeping and she started to move as the metal began to slowly sink.

“Mother!” Diana cried out. “There’s a little girl inside!”

Hippolyta released Diana, shrugging out of the heavier parts of her armor and jewelry as she rushed to the sinking metal. The girl was fully awake now. There was a look of fear on her face as she began to pound on the glass.

Diana could see the water rising inside.

“You’ll be free soon,” Hippolyta said. She reached for a seem between the glass and the metal, trying to force the glass open. Muscles bulged but neither glass nor metal gave way.

Diana couldn’t stand aside any longer. She ran to the water’s edge and into the water, joining her mother. Up close she could see the just how panicked the girl was. 

“You’re going to be free,” Diana said.

She put her hands next to her mother’s and with the strength of both of them they separated the metal from the glass. Hippolyta reached down and pulled the girl into her arms as the metal sunk beneath the waves. Diana could hear her crying as the three returned to the shore.

Hippolyta set the girl on the sandy beach. “Diana, I am going to go bring a healer. Can you stay with her and keep her safe until I return?”

Diana nodded. “I will mother.”

Hippolyta ran off, leaving Diana with the little girl that fell from the stars.

“It’s going to be alright,” Diana said as she pulled her into a hug. 

The girl said something in a language that Diana didn’t understand, which was impressive since the Amazons could speak every language on Earth. The little girl buried her face on Diana’s shoulder and sobbed. 

Diana reached out and stroked the girl’s hair the way her mother did when she was scared.

“I promise everything will be fine. My name is Diana.”

* * *

“See, I helped Mother free you from the metal. That’s when you were born an Amazon. Just like how Artemis helped her mother give birth to Apollo.”

“Ahuh,” Kara said. 

“And we’re like the moon and the sun,” Diana continued. “We look like opposites. I can talk to animals, and Artemis is goddess of the hunt and wilds. You are stronger in the sunlight.”

Kara finally nodded. “You’re right. We are like Artemis and Apollo.”

Diana took his sister’s hand. She’d never been truly lonely on an island full of people that loved her, but being the only child sometimes made things difficult. Having a little sister, someone to play with, to conspire with, to confide in, was the greatest thing that she never knew she wanted before now.

“I know where there are some sweet berries growing that no one else knows about,” Diana said.

“Let’s go,” she agreed.

* * *

It was many years later. Princess Diana was leaving the island to return Steve Trevor to the world of man. However, she wasn’t going alone. By her side was her younger sister, Princess Kara. 

Diana knew that no matter what man or god may throw at them, that the two would succeed.


End file.
